


枕头公主变形计

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 性转百合





	枕头公主变形计

“我有一个问题。”伊凡妮·拉基蒂奇说，“我刚才是看见拉莫斯了吗？”

她身边的姑娘们全都扭头看她。“是我想的那个拉莫斯吗？”弗蕾佳·德容刚刚转学过来，有很多事情没搞明白，“还是说咱们学校也有个拉莫斯？”

“你说在这儿么，伊凡妮？”玛丽·特尔施特根向拉基蒂奇手里塞了两块饼干，“在杰丽的派对上？”

赛米拉·乌姆蒂蒂告诉德容：“就是你想的那个拉莫斯。”

“我发消息问了卢基塔，”拉基蒂奇盯着手机，“她怎么不回我啊……”

“什么？什么？”露易丝·苏亚雷斯惊呆了，“谁把拉莫斯请来的？”

乌姆蒂蒂说：“杰丽达·皮克。”

“十五分钟了，卢基塔还没理我。”拉基蒂奇说，“我经常觉得莫德里奇小姐打算要我的命。”

新的八卦永远能够火速挤走旧的绯闻，女孩儿们决定过会儿再来关心伊凡妮的恋爱心事。“真的还是假的？”苏亚雷斯一头雾水，“我睡着还是醒着？杰丽的密友小组已经能装满她家院子里那个泳池了吧？她这又是图什么？她到底要干什么？”

“也许是为了知己知彼。”特尔施特根十分体贴地向德容解释，“高校联盟赛的决赛就在下个周。”

“这栋房子里有一个拉莫斯，”克莱尔·朗格莱幽幽地说，“实在是让我觉得不太安全。”

“你们在说什么呀？”阿图莉·比达尔的酷炫烫发比她本人更先挤进了派对上的小型密谈会。

“在计算今晚派对结束后有几个人能活着走出杰丽的家。”苏亚雷斯总结陈词，“我们有麻烦了，亲爱的。”

“那我来讲个更恐怖的。”比达尔神神秘秘地说，“你们猜我刚才看见杰丽达·皮克和谁一起上楼了？你们猜不到的。你们不敢相信。真的要听？确定要听？是塞尔吉娅·拉莫斯。”

人群发出一阵此起彼伏的痛苦呻吟。比达尔对于这个效果很满意。

“救救杰丽。谁去救救杰丽？”苏亚雷斯已经站了起来，“你们不去我就去了。她怎么回事？我真的不明白。”

“更何况拉莫斯还是个枕头公主呢。”乌姆蒂蒂的杯子又喝空了。

乌姆蒂蒂发现所有人都在盯着她。

乌姆蒂蒂：“怎么啦？你们都不知道吗？”

乌姆蒂蒂：“她们约会有一阵子了。杰丽从来没有向你们抱怨过吗？如果拉莫斯在床上不是那么令人懊恼的话，杰丽生活中的快乐能够翻一个倍。”

乌姆蒂蒂：“你们别这样看着我。”

乌姆蒂蒂：“——我好像不应该说出来？”

 

*

 

塞尔吉娅·拉莫斯从床上爬下去，一溜小跑着去门边关了灯，又一溜小跑着回来。拉莫斯受不了皮克卧室里的装潢；这间屋子看上去活像泡泡糖公主的寝宫，根本不是个做爱的场合。她顺着床沿找到杰丽达·皮克的膝盖，手掌贴上形状精致的关节，一路向上抚摸着细腻的肌肤，皮克那双长腿好像怎么摸都摸不到尽头。

“快点呀，”皮克柔情脉脉而又毫无廉耻地说，“磨蹭什么呢，宝贝？”

拉莫斯说：“够了，贱人。”她扭了扭身子，忍耐着自己股间的湿意，俯身过去吻那张时时刻刻叽喳不停的嘴。皮克仰躺在床上，纤细的小臂勾着拉莫斯的后颈，两腿自如地分开，把拉莫斯迎进怀里来。拉莫斯埋头下去取悦皮克，心里又躁动又悲戚。这太奇怪了，她想，三个星期前她还不确定自己是不是喜欢女孩儿，如今却在像模像样地吮别人的阴蒂。这都是皮克的错。这也不全是皮克的错。好吧，确实是拉莫斯先在女同性恋交友软件上给皮克点了二百次或者三百次wink，谁叫事情就是这么凑巧呢？拉莫斯注册这个软件当然是为了观察她的学姐伊凯丽·卡西利亚斯，然而伊凯丽的个人主页已经半年没有过动静了。有谁规定过非女同性恋就不能注册女同性恋交友软件吗？没有啊！又有谁规定过非女同性恋就不能给死对头球队的高个子漂亮后卫点wink吗？也没有啊！

也就是说，直到她们俩开始互相脱对方的衣服并且蹭花彼此的口红和眼影为止，拉莫斯还有两件大事没弄明白：第一，喜欢伊凯丽使我变成了女同性恋吗？第二，女人和女人怎么做爱？

拉莫斯是一个很要面子的小姑娘。既然已经到了床上，就算她对于姬佬之间怎么爱抚猫咪[注1]一无所知，她也不会承认的。拉莫斯临场应变，大大方方地宣称自己是个纯p。这就是为什么隔天乌姆蒂蒂听了一大串洋洋洒洒的抱怨，尽管这可怜的法国姑娘实在不想听到拉莫斯的名字出现在任意一个动词暧昧的句子里。皮克说拉莫斯脾气很坏，不讲道理，掌握着一千八百句安达卢西亚特产脏话，还特别自私；乌姆蒂蒂不知道的是，皮克的约炮感言有所保留。女孩子就是这样，永远不太可能在小姐妹面前把床伴的真实情况和盘托出，总要将一点点真相留作自己的秘密。

皮克没有说出来的部分是，拉莫斯在床上敏感得要命，稍微碰一碰就不停地流水；有人怎么称呼这种体质来着，呃，鲸鱼女孩儿？皮克感觉自己的手指漂浮在湿湿滑滑的肉壁之间，她从没见过谁能分泌出这么多液体，高校联盟赛中最叫人发恨的中后卫躺在她身下，颤抖着想要把自己蜷起来，活像个歪倒的酒瓶，身体里的酒液汩汩地往外淌。拉莫斯很容易就哭了，像受了很大委屈似的，满脸都是泪痕，下身的蜜液沾满了腿根和屁股——不得不说，这模样挺可爱，谁能想到拉莫斯还有这一面呢？仿佛坚硬的椰子壳上被戳开一个洞，鲜甜的椰汁全都涌了出来，尝到就是赚到。

皮克有她自己的计划。哦，她的人生向来尽在掌控。皮克可不想总是伺候一个枕头公主，女孩儿之间的法则不是这样子的。某个早上，拉莫斯半梦半醒，感到股间又痒又热，似乎被抹了什么东西。她睁开眼睛，尖叫着质问皮克干了什么。“给我做个口活儿吧，亲爱的。”皮克眨了眨眼睛，“做完我再告诉你。”此后她们的关系在互惠互利中稳步加固。但是邀请对方到自己家里来参加派对就是另一回事了，尤其是当这栋房子挤满了诺坎普校队的成员的时候。

皮克躺在床上喘气，刚刚的高潮让她肢体发麻。拉莫斯从她身上爬起来，去洗手间里漱口。皮克摇摇晃晃地跟过去，从后面抱住拉莫斯，下巴搁在对方的肩膀上。拉莫斯说：“你别压着我。”皮克的乳房柔柔地挤着她的背，但拉莫斯的小腹不得不挨着冰凉的洗手台，这让她打了个哆嗦。

皮克委委屈屈地说：“你弄得我站都站不住了。”

拉莫斯呲牙：“那你回去躺着。”

皮克在拉莫斯的颈侧轻轻咬了一口，红唇在皮肤上留下明晃晃的吻痕。她们身前便是镜子，拉莫斯对着镜像抹掉颈上的红印，皮克的手就在这时向她的穴口钻了过去。拉莫斯条件反射地夹紧了腿，这样一来更叫她受不住。她低低地叫出声来，攥紧了大理石台面的边缘。

“你玩得不开心吗？我以为你想来的。”皮克问，“难道不想来嘛？我知道你想的。”

烂透了的双关话，拉莫斯翻了个白眼，恶狠狠地问：“来什么？”

“来我的派对呀！”皮克露出笑容，弯起一双蓝眼睛。她屈起手指，挖出越来越放肆的水声。拉莫斯没答话，她的眼眶又开始发酸，皮克已经对她身体里的敏感处一清二楚，不消几下就惹得她爽到掉泪。在镜子前面做爱放大了羞耻感，她看到身后高挑的女孩儿如何牢牢地将她圈在自己怀里，她的身体从绷紧到瘫软，几乎融化在对方的指尖上。耀目的冷白色灯光照着她们年轻的肉体，拉莫斯束起的长发散下几缕，随着她的扭动轻轻摇晃。第一次高潮到来的时候拉莫斯在哭，眼泪模糊了视线，依稀知道对方蓝幽幽的眼睛在镜中盯着她。皮克把拉莫斯的上半身按在洗手台上，对她说：“屁股抬高一点。”拉莫斯塌下腰身，感受到皮克的体温离开了她。加泰姑娘在她身后蹲下来，掰开她的腿，吻她腿根处柔嫩的皮肤。她的臀瓣被抓紧，推向两边，皮克高挺的鼻梁拱了拱她刚刚被操开的阴唇。拉莫斯在滚烫的咬吮之下又高潮了一次，她抬起头，在镜中看到皮克从她身后站起来，鼻尖和唇上都是亮晶晶的液体。

过了半晌，拉莫斯说：“不好玩。”

“什么？”皮克用纸巾蘸净自己的脸。很好，她的底妆没有花掉。

“你的派对！”拉莫斯重新扎好自己的头发，“以后我可不想来啦，这儿没人想看见我。我也不想再试着和梅西说话了，我发誓。”

“莱娜是多么和气的姑娘呀。”皮克大声说，“你只是把她吓坏了。走吧，我们现在下楼应该还能从露易丝手里抢下两块蛋糕。”

皮克这人真的很招人嫉恨！拉莫斯一边穿上短裙一边想。为什么皮克无论在半夜吃多少蛋糕也不会发胖！瞧瞧那一双纤细修长的腿吧，公正的耶稣基督。

皮克盯着拉莫斯的动作，心里很快活。但凡有人在她们下楼梯的时候抬头望上一眼就会知道，拉莫斯的臀瓣下方和大腿后侧，都印下了某个当季限定色号的吻痕。

 

 

注1:猫咪=pussy=（）


End file.
